From the Inside
by Writer formally known as Prujo
Summary: From the outside her marriage looks perfect. If they only saw what it was like in the inside...
1. Chapter 1

kind of a AU...

The facts are:  
Brenda Walsh and Stuart Carson are married. (Brenda is 22 and Stuart is 30) Brenda put her dream on hold to become an actress once she got married, Stuart insisted she stay home, since he made more then enough money to provide for the two, and for their future. Both his parents are dead so he has a rather large trust fund.

Brendan is not currently dating anyone, has a great job as a very promising lawyer.

Dylan and Kelly are dating (for now) Dylan is trying to distance himself from his possesive girlfriend. Kelly is being her normal, needy/bitchy self.

Donna and David are dating.

Steve is not darting anyone. He does not work, since he has a large trust fund as well.

**WARNING: This story contains ADULT THEMES. Rated R. **

From the Inside Part 1

Brenda sat alone in the mansion she and her husband Stuart shared. She hugged her legs as she waited on the couch, in her night gown. It was pouring out, raining harder then it had in a while. She looked at the clock. "Where is he?" She spoke to no one. It was 11:34 PM. He had no reason to be out this late. He always called if he was going to work late. He never worked this late. Maybe the whether is keeping him...

She jumped to her feet when she heard the door leading to the garage open. "Stu!" She ran to husband. "Where have you been? I was worried sick about you." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I worked late...Then it was raining so hard I could barley see...It was safer to just stop somewhere."

"Why didn't you call me? I was worried." Brenda said as she followed him to the kitchen.

"Damn it Brenda! What's with the fking fourth degree?" Stuart snapped as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"What the hell is that?" Brenda asked when Stuart faced her.

"What?"

"You have bright pink lipstick on the collar of your shirt. Where the fk where you tonight?" Brenda yelled.

Stuart smiled at her. "fking my sectary." He paused. "Is that what you wanted to hear Bren? I fked my sectary. She's hot one."

Brenda began to cry. "Why would you do that to me...You...you bastard!" She turned from him and ran upstairs.

"Bren get the fk back here!" Stuart ran after her, knowing she was heading to their bedroom.

"I'm leaving you." Brenda said as she grabbed her suitcase out of the closet.

"Like the hell you are." He yanked the suitcase off the bed.

"Give me the suitcase." Brenda tried to grab for it, but Stuart grabbed her wrists. "Owe...Stuart you're hurting me."

"I'm not going to let you leave me Bren." He tightened his grip on her wrists and shoved her into the wall. He smiled when she yelped out in pain. "Here is what we are going to do. We are going to get into bed...Have sex like we do every night, and we'll to sleep." He pinned her shoulders against the wall. "Then tomorrow you are going to remember I'm going to whatever the fk I want. I gave you the world Bren. I bought you everything you wanted. Now you are going to give what I want, and that is you. Don't ask me why I want you, because I don't know. You are not the prettiest woman in the world, and God knows you are not the smartest. But the fact is Bren, you are mine." He took his back hand and slapped her across the cheek and let her fall to the ground "Do you understand bitch?"

Brenda laid in a heap on the floor, shocked and numb. She nodded. "Y...ye...yes..."

"Good." Stuart helped her up. "Now baby lets make love."

"Okay..."

Stuart hugged her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you Bren."

"I love you to Stu." Brenda rested her head on his shoulder, hiding her tears from _him_.

TBC...? Please send feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with Stuart's arms wrapped tightly around me. I touched my cheek that he struck last night. It felt swollen. I sighed sadly, so much for lunch with me mother. Why did he have to his so damn hard?

Last night was not the first time he hit me. Far from it actually. And God knows it won't be the last. My husband, in how he puts it, is the man of the house, therefore must rule it with an iron fist. I try to take it in stride. It is better doing that then having the consequences of his wrath.

Why don't I leave him? I wish I could. I've threatened before. When I do he just beats me, threatens me, and forces me to stay. Who else would ever love you? He asks me, and he is right, who would ever love me?

"Morning Bren." He nuzzled his cheek in my hair. "You were amazing last night." He kissed my neck and I did my best not to recoil. I knew the consequences if I did.

"You were to." I reply automatically.

He touched my swollen cheek and I wince. He grabbed my chin. "You only have yourself to blame you know." He told me before kissing me roughly on the lips. "Don't ever leave me Bren." That's all he said as he got up he grabbed my arm and pulled me up with him. "Come on babe lets take a shower…" He pulled me along, not giving me a chance to even reply. "After our shower I'll call your mom…Tell her you have the flu again."

After a particular rough 'shower' I had to lay back and down and sleep quickly greeted me after Stuart left for work. When he is around I never sleep well…I'm not sure why…It may be the uncertainty that when I do sleep when he is around I may never wake up. The phone had woke me up. "Hi Mom." I say answer groggily.

"Hi sweetie. How you are you feeling?" She asked concerned.

"I'm just really tired right now…" I half lie.

"How about I bring you soup and we'll have lunch in bed?" She asked.

I could not help but smile. We used to always do this when I was little. I wish I could say yes. "You better not mom…I need rest and I don't want to get you sick."

"Okay…" She said sadly. "I'll let you get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow and see how you are feeling."

"Okay Mom." I said. "I love you."

"I love you to Bren. Oh and Bren, your dad says hi. Bye sweetie."

"Bye." I whisper and hang up the phone.

I rested my head back on my pillow. My dad. I sighed. How ironic was it that he pushed me to be with Stuart. He introduced us. After all the time he spent trying to keep Dylan and me apart…And Dylan never hit me. Not once. Sure he had a temper, as did I. But he never hit me…Stu hits me.

No one has any idea how unhappy I am. They all think I have the perfect life in the perfect marriage with the perfect husband I started to laugh uncontrollably. I really should be an actress.


End file.
